


Attentive

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Forehead Kisses, Hair, Jason Lee Scott Needs a Hug, Leadership, M/M, POV Jason Lee Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Zack gets Jason to take a break.





	Attentive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Just read issues 17-24 and Jason overworking himself and feeling so responsible combined with Zack's concern for Jason's wellbeing made me really want to write them something.

Jason doesn’t look away from the screen despite the footfalls behind him. Hands rest lightly on his shoulders as Zack tells him, “You should take a break.”

Jason protests. “Until we find Zordon someone has to monitor…”

He trails off as Zack fingers card through his hair. He closes his eyes as Zack massages his scalp. 

“Keep trying to be Zordon and I’ll have to shave your head,” Zack teases as he guides Jason to tilt his head back. Their eyes meet. Zack’s lips quirk up before he brushes a kiss onto Jason’s forehead. “Take a nap. I’ll keep watch.”


End file.
